The World Passes
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have lived for many centuries and now lives in the modern world. They find that someone else has taken the name Phantomhive as a band name. What will they do when they are faced with someone from the past? R/R CielxSebastian


Chapter 1: The World Is Passing.

Ciel Phantomhive woke up in the same manner everyday for many years. Sebastian would come in and gently open the silk curtain s and placed a white gloved hand upon the child's head.

"It's time to wake up." Sebastian would say in a gentle voice. Ciel would struggle in attempt to sleep in and give up. He sat up and rubbed his ruby colored eyes which faded back to sapphire. Sebastian would dress him accordingly.

"What do you have planned for today?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked up with listless expression.

"Nothing, Bo-chan." He sounded less than thrilled. Sebastian dressed Ciel in attire that was appropriate for the time period; a pair of black jeans which were slim and fitting. The shirt he had picked out was a bit ironic to Sebastian but didn't speak his thoughts. The fabric was an off black with red words stitched into it was 'Dead Man Walking'

Ciel stood and stretched. He turned and looked at Sebastian. "I want to go out." He said. Sebastian nodded.

"Where to?" Sebastian asked. Ciel thought for a moment.

"Let's just take a stroll through the city."

"Reminiscing of older times Bo-chan?" Sebastian asked in a coy manner.

"Yeah, right, let's go Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

They left the small home on the outskirts of town. They passed many shops for clothes, electronics, Sebastian had gotten Ciel an iPod but he could never figure it out for himself, so it sits on his dresser collecting dust. Ciel was quiet. He remembered all the different shops back in his own time period and how different and advanced is technology is these days. Ciel passed a television store. He stopped for a moment to gaze at the flat and plasma screen televisions. MTV was playing on the TV. Ciel watched the ending of some weird techno like music video. Ciel shook his head. Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Are you interested in purchasing this, Bo-chan?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." He looked back suddenly, hearing a familiar voice on the glass screen.

_**I'm standing here on the ground. The sky above won't fall down. See no evil in all direction  
Resolution of happiness. Things have been dark for too long. Don't change for you; don't change a thing for me…**_

Ciel stared wide eyed at the screen as did Sebastian. "Is that…" Ciel trailed off. Sebastian nodded.

"So it seems." Ciel looked to Sebastian. He then walked into the store. He looked for the store clerk.

"Excuse me." Ciel cleared his throat. The young man looked down.

"Can I help you?"

"The girl in that music video, Do you know where she is?" he asked. The man blinked and laughed slightly.

"Have you been living under a rock?" He laughed again.

"That band is the most famous one here in London. She lives in the manor right outside of town. "

Ciel looked to Sebastian, then back to the clerk. "Thank you." He said. They exited the store. Ciel stopped and thought for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not happy that my name is being used in such a stupid manner as a band name."

"And what of her? Surely she wouldn't be alive now and yet there she is." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded.

"I think we need to check in at home and see what is going on." Sebastian placed a hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my lord."

The Phantomhive manner stood proudly where it always had. It was modernized and looked like it was brand new. The name on the gate plainly stood out as **Phantomhive**. The grass was trimmed and flowers littered the gardens in such variety and color. The windows looked as they just were cleaned.

"My, my, it seems the manor has been taken very well care of." Sebastian spoke, admiring how wonderful it looked. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Stop admiring the architecture." Ciel snapped and pushed the gate open. He strutted in with annoyed look on his face. Sebastian followed; he turned and closed the gate. Once on the door step, Sebastian pressed the doorbell, which let out a loud buzz. After a few moments of shuffling, the door opened and a young maid looked out at them. She had long violet hair which was braided back.

"Canz I halp yuu?" she asked, she wasn't from Europe. She had pale skin like the moon. Sebastian smiled like a gentlemen.

"Could you be so kind to show us to your master?"

The maid smiled. "Not problem. Though itz be few minutes, theyz are still sleephing." She showed them in and took them to the parlor.

"Kate, who are these people?" the butler of the manor walked over. He was old but experienced.

"Oh, Mista Jameson." Kate turned and smiled.

"These young people are here to see master and the lady."

"I see." Jameson replied. "And what are your names?"

"I am Ciel and this is my butler, Sebastian."

Jameson smiled at them. "Well please wait a moment. I will return momentarily." He turned and left the room. Ciel sat down and Sebastian remained standing. The family pet, a black cat strolled by. Sebastian instantly picked it up.

"Such grace and beauty. " he said feeling the cat's paws. Ciel glared. "Put the cat down!" he snapped.

Sebastian did so and remained standing. The cat ran off.

Jameson went to the master's room and walked in. He opened the curtains effortlessly and turned to see two people sleeping together, curled around each other. He smiled. He touched their heads.

"Sorry to wake you two up but it's time to get up." Jameson said. The master was first to stir and winced at the sunlight.

"Very well, thank you Jameson." He said up. He looked to his wife. "Hey, it's time to get up." She groaned and curled up. "No…" she muttered. He chuckled, his ruby eyes glowing slightly.

"It's time to get up, dear."

"Fine…" his wife sat up and pushed her messy bed hair out of her face. "It's too early..." she grumbled. He chuckled once more. He got up and clothed himself. She did the same. After 15 minutes of waiting, the doors to the upstairs finally opened. The master walked out first. He had thick black hair which was kept neatly with a hair tie. He looked to them and stared. "It's a bit early you think to be visiting a successful rock star's home." He stopped and stared at Sebastian. Sebastian tensed greatly and stared back. They stared at each other as if they were two different species of animal. Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" he asked. He was silent. "Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian looked down at Ciel for a moment.

"My apologies, Bo-chan. "he said, looking back at the young man. The man smirked.

"It's been a very long time." He said.

"It has, Beelzebub." Said Sebastian. The butler bowed slightly in respect.

"Beelzebub?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"This is Beelzebub, one of three of the main Adversary generals. A very important demon, why he is here is quite puzzling."

Ciel looked back. "So…he is a demon."

"Beelzebub is such a harsh name isn't it? I go simply by as Beel." Beel said smiling.

"He is also my…"

"What is going on, what is so important that we must be woken up before noon?" The lady of the house gracefully walked down the stairs. Ciel stared wide eyed as did Sebastian. She walked over and stood beside Beel. Ciel was awestruck. The woman in the music video was standing before him and it was clearly as who suspected.

"Good morning, love, sorry you have to be awake before noon." Said Beel. Sebastian tensed once more.

"Maylene." He said.


End file.
